Fryderyk (król Anglii i Włoch)
Fryderyk 'I '(1040 - 1082) - król Anglii w latach 1060 - 1066, a także król Włoch w latach 1060 - 1069 i 1073 - 1082 z dynastii Karolingów. Życiorys Fryderyk urodził się w 1040 r., na zamku Commachio, jako trzeci syn, a drugi, który dożył dorosłości, księcia włoskiego, Gilberta. Jego dziadkiem był król Anglii, obalony w 1028 r. Etienne, zaś babką - królowa Włoch, Adalmode Wielka. W 1049 r. jego ojciec zmarł, zaś tron włoski objął jego brat, Bouchard. Dość powiedzieć, że ta dwójka nie najlepiej się dogadywała. Rozgoryczenie wzmagał także fakt, że Fryderyk nie dostał ani piędzi ojcowizny. Zaczął on spiskować przeciw bratu, dowodząc, że to on powinien być prawowitym władcą. Jego wysiłki wzrosły, gdy Bouchard udał się do Anglii, by odebrać tron ich wspólnemu wujkowi, Iwowi I. Korzystając z nieobecności brata, Fryderyk zdołał zgromadzić grupę wiernych sobie arystokratów. W 1057 r. grupa feudałów z południowych Włoch - zaprawionych w walkach z Arabami, władającymi krańcem półwyspu, wypowiedziała Bouchardowi posłuszeństwo. Na ich czele stanął Fryderyk, chcący zdobyć tron. Dołączyły do nich także niewielkie oddziały w Anglii, gdzie jednak do większych starć nie doszło. Wybuchła trwająca wiele lat wojna domowa, która Włochom przyniosła wiele śmierci, krwi i łez. W Anglii z kolei czas ten minął zaledwie z minimalnymi walkami. Decydujący moment walk przypadł na 1060 r., kiedy to wojska południowych feudałów zdołały przebić się w końcu na północ, oblegając Mediolan. Bouchard cudem zdołał ujść z życiem z miasta, pozostawiając jednak w nim regalia swej władzy królewskiej na łaskę zdobywcom. W Anglii zaś niewielkie oddziały Fryderyka zajęły Londyn, gdzie wkrótce parowie tego królestwa złożyli przysięgę wierności Fryderykowi (który, notabene, ani razu nie postał na Wyspach Brytyjskich). Od tej pory Bouchard wycofał się i przystąpił do obrony. Walki z wiernymi mu wasalami przeciągały się, a tymczasem Iwo I przejął Anglię. Jednocześnie dochodziło do starć z Arabami - Pokój między braćmi zawarty został dopiero w 1068 r., kiedy Bouchard ostatecznie uznał się za pokonanego. Wreszcie Fryderyk mógł pewnie rozsiąść się na tronie. Jak się okazało, nie na długo. Wielu szlachciców, tak spośród tych popierających tak Boucharda, jak i Fryderyka, wyczerpanych było długą, krwawą wojną domową. Postanowili więc raz na zawsze ją zakończyć, wybrali spośród siebie nowego pretendenta - Arnoula z nawarryjskiej dynastii Jimenez. Tym razem walki były bardzo krótkie - Fryderyk bowiem nieszczęśliwie dostał się do niewoli w trakcie bitwy i zmuszony został do uznania wyższości swojego wroga. Ambitny książę nie dał jednak sobie zapomnieć o utraconym tronie. Wkrótce zaczął jątrzyć, podburzać ludzi przeciw Jimenezom, a zwłaszcza następczyni Arnoula, królowej Denise. Dzięki temu przerwa w rządach Fryderyka nad Włochami nie była długotrwała i po kolejnej, również i teraz krótkiej wojnie domowej opanował w 1073 r. Mediolan i ponownie koronował się na władcę. Jego rządy trwały już do zgonu. W trakcie tych 9 lat zaprowadził we Włoszech pokój, a także przystąpił do odbudowy kraju ze zgliszczy. Zmarł w 1082 r., a tron po nim objął jego syn, Fryderyk II. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie według narodowości Kategoria:Francuzi Kategoria:Karolingowie Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Władcy ościenni Kategoria:Królowie Anglii Kategoria:Władcy Włoch Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Portrety